Elevator Ecstasy
by jeffhardyfan722
Summary: Het. OFC/Jeff Hardy/Chris Jericho/Triple H
1. Elevator Ecstasy

Elevator Ecstasy

_**(Author's Note: I do not know any of the wrestler's in my story nor do I have any connection to **__**W**__**orld **__**W**__**restling **__**E**__**ntertainment. This is purely a work of fan fiction brought forth from my imagination. I hope you enjoy it.)**_

**It was my first time in such an expensive hotel. I was in Phoenix, Arizona on a business trip for my company. Finalizing some deals with a couple of the local companies here. After putting my stuff away in my hotel room I decided to go out and walk around a bit. I stepped onto the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. Of course the elevator had to go up first and pick up more people. It stopped just two floors above me and as the doors opened my mouth went dry. Entering the elevator car with me was three of my favorite wrestling super stars.**

**I swear my heart stopped as I watched Paul Levesque aka Triple H, Chris Irvine aka Chris Jericho, and none other than Jeff Hardy enter the car. The temperature in the car warmed considerably…well for me anyways. The doors closed and it was Jeff Hardy's deep voice that I heard first as he turned to me.**

"**Hi," he said with a smile.**

**I tried to fight the blush that came up my body, but lost the battle horribly. I stuck my hand out, met his eyes and returned his "Hi," though I introduced myself by adding my name to the greeting.**

**It was at this moment when the elevator came to a sudden stop and the lights went out. There was a collective groan from all of us inside the car. The emergency generator lights came on inside the car putting a blue glow on us. Paul grabbed the emergency phone in the car, but without power there was no dial tone.**

"**It's dead," he relayed to us. "Did either of you bring your cell phones?"**

**Both Chris and Jeff shook their heads no. He turned to me and I was already shaking my head no in response to his upcoming question. Another groan rose from all of us.**

**We all stood in silence for a bit, before Jeff turned back to me.**

"**So Rebecca, What brings you to Phoenix?"**

**Paul and Chris both turned to look at me too and it was at that moment that I felt like I was about to be interrogated. I took a deep breath relaxed my shoulders and spread my arms placing one hand on each of the railings going along the walls of the elevator car. **

"**I am here on business. Though I am hoping to go out and have some fun after the deals are done," I smiled trying to look relaxed and apparently failing as the men kind of stepped back a little, I assume to give me more breathing room.**

"**So you come to Phoenix much?" Jeff asked.**

"**No actually it is my first time here. But it's not hard to find a cool hang out. All I have to do is follow the cute guys and I usually end up at some club having a blast." I grinned as I said it and watched their faces light up with their own grins.**

"**Oh really, and what kind of clubs do you usually end up in?" Chris asked.**

"**The ones that don't have enough seating and the dance floor is packed with lots of sweaty, girls and guys who have had way too much to drink but are still fun to watch. I enjoy it all except for the not being able to sit part. After dancing for a while my feet need a rest."**

**It was at this point when I realized that if we were going to be stuck in this elevator then my feet needed a reprieve from my high heeled shoes. So without another thought I stooped down to undo the straps so I could slip them off. I'm not sure who it came from but one of the guys let out a little whistle. **

"**Could I possibly help you with those?" I looked up to find Jeff stooped down in front of me.**

**A wicked grin crept across my face as I stood up in front of him, "Sure. Where do you want my foot?"**

**He changed positions so that he was kneeling on one knee and had the other knee at a ninety degree angle. He patted his knee and said, "Right here."**

**I smiled as I realized that I would have to hike my skirt up just a bit to get my leg up that high. Doing so would give him a little bit of a peep show, but who cares. So I hiked my skirt up a little more than was necessary and gently placed my right foot on his knee. I looked up to find both Paul's and Chris' eyes moving over my body taking in every detail that they could. I took it upon myself to remove the small suit jacket that went with my skirt and laid it across the railing next to me. Doing so revealed the white short sleeved blouse I was wearing. I could feel their eyes on me; even Jeff's who had not yet begun undoing my shoes.**

**I reached up to let my hair down out of the clip I had put it up in earlier. I unbuttoned the top two buttons of my blouse which brought an audible low growl from all three of the men. It was then that Jeff slowly slid his hands up my thigh just to the top of my thigh high stockings. With a demure smile Jeff slowly slid his hands back down my leg to my shoe to unbuckle it. The feel of his hands on my leg made me roll my head back and sink into the sensation of his sweet caress. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the corner of the elevator car. **

**He slipped that shoe off and slowly lowered my foot to the floor. His fingers touched behind the knee of my left leg, signaling for me to shift my weight over to my right leg, I let him lift my left foot up and place it on his knee. In doing so it pushed my skirt higher. I felt Jeff slide his hand up the back side of my thigh moving just past the top of my stockings to where he should have felt the edge of my panties. **

**There was a definite "Fuck" whispered by Jeff as he discovered that I had nothing on under my skirt. **

**I smiled and raised my head back up and looked down at him…he looked up at me and I could see the first stirrings of sex come into his eyes. Perfect; just what I wanted.**

"**Is she as hot as she looks Jeff?" asked Chris.**

**Jeff just smiled and said, "Yes she is." **

**Chris approached us, and with a look asked if he could touch me too. I smiled and nodded my head in acceptance. He lightly ran his fingers up my arm and gently caressed my neck causing me to close my eyes. His other hand explored the opening at the top of my blouse. He leaned in to kiss me as his fingers began unbuttoning my shirt. I could feel Jeff finishing up with my left shoe. He slipped it off and slowly ran his hands back up my leg, his fingers playing around the edge of my stocking, feathering touches against my skin. I felt him slip his fingers inside the top of my stocking, and since I did not object he proceeded to slowly pull it down my leg, placing a light kiss on the inside of my thigh as it was uncovered. The touch of his lips on such an intimate place brought a soft low moan from my mouth. He completely removed it then returned to my right leg to repeat the gesture. Just then Chris finished unbuttoning my blouse, easily slipping the last button open, he spread the blouse open showing my upper body to the other two men.**

**Jeff whispered "Oh we are going to have so much fun." just as Paul groaned.**

**It was the groan that caught my attention and my eyes focused on Paul who was visibly aroused already, the outline of his erection pressing against the front of his jeans. Jeff and Chris guided me to the center of the elevator car. It was Jeff who unzipped my skirt and with a tug brought it down to the floor exposing me to their eyes.**

"**She isn't wearing any panties?" Paul turned wide eyes to Jeff who was grinning. "That means that you got a peek when you were taking off her shoes." **

**Jeff just nodded his head in response. **

"**Lucky fucker" Paul huffed. Then he looked at me and asked, "Did you know that he could see you?" **

**A wicked smile returned to my face as I nodded yes to his question. My answer brought a devilish smile to his face.**

**Chris came up behind me and said "Naughty Girl" as he slipped his fingers inside of my blouse and pulled it back and down over my shoulders and arms letting it fall to the floor. His hands smoothing down my back made quick work of unclasping my bra letting it slide and fall to the floor as well. It was done I was completely naked and standing in an elevator car with three guys who were ready to give me the time of my life for sure. **

"**Give us a little twirl naughty girl" Jeff said. I slowly turned closing my eyes as I felt Chris and Jeff's hands simultaneously sliding over my body.**

**I moaned and heard Paul say, "Fuck I wish I could join you guys!"**

**I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Why can't you play?" I asked.**

"**Stephanie, my wife, won't allow it. I am allowed to watch even participate in foreplay, but no actual sex" He replied.**

**I moved from between Jeff and Chris, holding out my hand. Paul looked at it suspiciously. "Just little tease. I won't touch anything that I am not allowed too" I told him.**

"**Hands off my dick, otherwise you are ok" "Do I get to touch you and if so where?" He asked. **

"**Yes and anywhere you want as long as you don't break your wife's rules" I replied.**

**It was his turn to showcase that wicked grin.**

**I began my tease by walking right up to him and smoothing my hands over his chest, moving around his body with my right hand still sliding over him I repeated the same gesture at his back this time going down as far as his ass, I gave in to the temptation to give it a little squeeze and a light smack before moving back around to stand in front of him again. I placed my hands at his shoulders and slid them down his body as I squatted down in front of him, pausing for just a second with my mouth so close to his hard on that an easy thought would have pushed my lips to kiss his erect body, I rolled my eyes up to see him watching me. **

**Fire and passion began to creep into his eyes. I switched direction and moved back up his body gently squeezing his thighs, skipping the off limits area with great regret. He placed a hand on my shoulder when I was standing before him again, and turned me around to face Jeff and Chris who were staring, both had their shirts, shoes, and socks off and their pants were unbuttoned.**

"**Watch them" Paul said his mouth close to my ear. His hand on my shoulder, he began an assault on my body in a way that even I couldn't have predicted.**

**It started with a caress on my neck followed by the feeling of his warm breath and a touch from his lips to the same spot. This made me lean in against him; laying my head back and to the side on his shoulder, giving him free reign over the sensitive area. Again, he kissed my neck following it with a quick wet lick, while his hands went down to cup and knead my breasts. His forefingers circled the very tips of my nipples causing them to harden instantly. **

**My hands snaked around to squeeze his butt and pull his hips closer to my body so I could feel the hardness of his arousal pressed against my body. Meanwhile, I was watching Jeff and Chris, as they had stripped down to their underwear. Jeff was wearing black men's trunks that rested just slightly below the crest of his hips and Chris was wearing blue silk briefs. I could see the outlines of their semi erect cocks, both promising bigger things to come. **

**Chris was the first to slip his thumbs inside his waistband and lower the blue silk exposing his body, much to my delight. He looked so majestic standing there, the powerful lines of his body promising pleasure to whomever he wanted to give it too. Paul kissed and nuzzled my neck, forcing me to turn and look at Jeff. The teasing smile on Jeff's face caught my attention. I watched as he stretched his arms up over his head, bringing them back down he placed the back of his fingertips on either side of his neck he slowly drew them down his neck, meeting in the middle of his chest. His hands continued their descent, following the midline of his upper body until he was just below his belly button. He smoothly transitioned to the front fingertips, and moving his hands apart, followed their own path to showcase his narrow hips. His thumbs slipped inside the waist band of his trunks and oh so slowly slid them down his strong legs, bit by bit exposing his body to me. As he straightened back up, my breath caught in my throat and I had to lick my lips. Jeff looked like a dark god whose power was only to please. The flat plains of his body almost begged to be caressed and explored. I felt like I was watching the ultimate woman's show. I watched as they both kneeled before Paul and me with their knees apart facing us.**

**They watched intently as Paul moved to a squatting position, his legs spread wide to support his stance as well as his upper body leaning against the wall. He pulled me down to his lap, making me straddle his wide spread legs, opening me to Jeff and Chris' eyes. He pushed my bottom forward a bit and pulled my upper body back against his chest. His left hand slipped between us and gently began massaging my clit, while his right hand caressed my breast leaving his mouth to kiss, lick, and nibble on my neck. The attention he was giving my body drew the moans out from deep within my throat. His fingers slowly slid back towards my opening…teasing but not entering me. My lips parting slightly as my breathing quickened.**

"**I want her mouth…such sexy fucking lips…I can't wait to have them wrapped around my cock," said Chris.**

**My eyes closed and I made small whimpering sounds as Paul gently bit my neck at the same time that he slid two fingers deep inside me. Masterfully he found my G spot and rubbed his finger over it making me cry out in pleasure. I could feel the building orgasm vaulting to the surface as I watched Chris and Jeff sliding their palms over their own hardening bodies. Watching them touch themselves, just inches from each other, set my body on fire, it was all I could stand. I dug my fingernails into Paul's thighs pushing my body up just a bit and quickly coming back down making his fingers slide in and out of me. He let me move as I wanted to, my body tightening each time I slid back down over his fingers.**

"**Mmmm Paul…"**

"**Yes…I know you feel it you naughty girl, cum for me," he coaxed. "I want you soaked when Jeff fucks you. I'm going to be licking the taste of you off of my fingers as I watch them take you," Paul whispered to me.**

**Hearing his words pushed me over the edge and I could feel my muscles tighten around his fingers, the gush of the release covering them….my loud cries of ecstasy filling the elevator.**

"**Mmmm now that's our good little girl," he said as he slid me off of his lap. "Crawl to them and ask them to fuck you good and hard. I want to hear you moaning and screaming as they take their turns with you."**

**I did what he asked. I crawled over to Jeff and Chris, and to Chris I said, "You want me to suck your cock or are you going to fuck my mouth?"**

"**Oh I'm going to fuck that sexy mouth of yours. I'm going to make you take it all," he answered. I smiled and nodded in agreement.**

**Turning to Jeff I said, "I want you to fuck my pussy fast and hard making me cum over and over again."**

"**Oh I plan to," he replied.**

**Chris and Jeff moved apart to make room for me between them. I positioned myself between them, spreading my knees wide to make room for Jeff. He knelt behind me, in between my legs, but sat back on his calves. He pulled me back and down to him so that I controlled the pace of him entering me. I sat up so that I was hovering just above his lap. I felt him hard and erect, anticipation dancing through his body as the tip of his cock pressed against the entrance to my body. I began to lower myself down, taking him into me oh so slowly drawing out the moment as long as I could. His width made me whimper as I slid my pussy down over his cock, feeling him stretch me open with every inch. His hands seized my hips as he lifted me about halfway off of his cock and then forcefully pulled me back down onto him several times, making us both cry out.**

**When I sat with my ass firmly pressed to his body, his cock buried deep inside of me, Chris advanced on us and made his move. With a small caress of his finger on my jaw I opened my mouth for him. I heard a low growl come from him as he pulled me forward just a bit. Taking him into my right hand, I licked up the underside of his now fully erect cock ending with a kiss on the tip before sliding my mouth down over him. My left hand came up to massage his balls, rolling them around between my thumb and fingers. I could feel Jeff's hands still on my body. His left hand keeping a firm grasp on my hip while his right hand slid up my back gently rubbing it. I felt him lean forward and kiss the lower part of my back sending shivers up my spine. My body shook with the feel that his kisses created in me. I moaned as I worked my mouth and tongue up then back down over Chris, sending vibrations over his cock as I kept trying to take him all in but never quite making it. Pulling back off of him until just my lips brushed his tip again I pressed my lips together and slowly forced them back down over his hardness, giving him the sensation of pushing into something tight and wet.**

"**Mmmm do that again."**

**I did as he asked not once, but twice. His hands came down to entwine themselves in my hair as Jeff continued to rub my back. I purred with the feel of Chris' hands in my hair. On the second descent he didn't let me stop, he pushed my head further down his cock, making me gag as my lips touched his body. He pulled back just before it became too much for me. He used my hair to pull me on and push me off of his cock, each time taking pleasure in forcing me to take him all the way in making me gag each time. As his pace quickened I discovered that breathing was a luxury. The domination that he was displaying at my mouth exciting me even more, causing my pussy to tighten more around Jeff's cock.**

"**I'm going to cum in your pretty little mouth and I want you to swallow it all," Chris said.**

**His grasp on my hair tightened, holding my head still. He began thrusting faster, literally fucking my mouth…forcing me to take his cock down my throat as I heard him groan loudly. His cock seemed to grow even larger in my mouth until I felt his cum shoot down my throat. I drank him down just like he wanted me too. After what seemed like minutes he pulled out of my mouth and on shaky legs moved over next to Paul who was watching it all take place. Chris sat down on the floor his breathing ragged and shaky as well. "That was fucking amazing," he managed to say.**

**Jeff pulled me back against him and whispered, "My turn. I want you on your knees, now!"**

**He pushed us up and forward from our sitting position as I leaned forward with my arms out to catch myself. He pushed my upper body down so that it looked like I was bowing down, with my head turned towards Paul and Chris to let them see the expressions as they crossed my face. Jeff slowly began to move in and out of me as one of his hands slid up my back and slowly returned to my hip leaving light scratches in its wake. His hands grasped my hips a little tighter as he alternated between fast, deep, hard thrusts and slow teasing strokes, causing us both to moan and growl with the occasional whimper from me. My eyes slowly opened to see Paul and Chris watching my expressions.**

"**Oh my god she has the best 'fuck me' eyes I have ever seen" said Paul, as he gave his fingers a quick lick, tasting where they had been. Just as he did that an orgasm caught me off guard and I screamed with the sensation of it bursting through my body.**

"**That will teach you to lose focus on me," Jeff growled, his hand coming down hard to smack my ass. "Get up on your hands, now!" he demanded. I did as he asked. He reached forward and grabbed my hair with one hand and using the other hand to push down on my lower back creating an arch and changing the angle that he was fucking me at. "Tell me…Who am I?" he asked as he slowed his thrusts.**

"**Jeff" was all I could say.**

"**No" He replied as the hand that was on my back came down to smack my other ass cheek. Again he asked, "Who am I?"**

**Being the smart ass that I am I answered this time by saying "God?"**

**I felt another smack land almost directly over the last one as he said "No. When you look back on this moment, the position you are in, the smacks that have left handprints on your ass. What name will you give me when you think of me?" I understood what he wanted this time and I gladly gave it to him.**

"**Master," I said.**

"**Mmmm now that's my girl," he crooned as he picked up his pace making me cry out again. His hand still in my hair and the other returned to its position on my back. It wasn't long before his fast then slow pace had me spilling over the edge again…just a small one this time building up to the finale so to speak. "Fuck," he growled as his hand slipped from my hair and pushed me back down, both hands returning to my hips. The forcefulness of his actions sent me spiraling into that finale, cumming hard on his cock, muscles convulsing around him, my body's release washing over him. His pace quickened and this time he didn't let up, succumbing to the sensations that he was experiencing. He moaned as he spilled himself inside of me, filling me with his cum. After a few minutes, he slowly pulled out of me, turning me to face him. He placed a soft lingering kiss on my lips.**

"**You are incredible! Mmmm I want to keep you with me. Would you let me keep you?" He asked.**

"**Is he serious?" I asked looking at Chris and Paul.**

**They both nodded their heads yes. At the obviously confused look on my face Chris explained. "Jeff is probably the only guy who isn't married, but doesn't indulge in the women who claim to be his biggest fans 'groupies,' and to my knowledge has only had one other girl stay with him as a constant companion. As a side note she left him for one of her ex's."**

**My only thought to that remark was that she was insane!**

"**And right now I have never seen such a complete look of happiness on his face since that girl," said Paul.**

**I glanced back at Jeff who was still awaiting my answer. "I truly make you that happy that you would want to keep me with you no matter where you traveled too?" I asked him.**

"**Definitely" he replied. A thought hit my mind and it brought a smile to my face.**

"**Uh oh…she has that smile on her face again" said Chris.**

**I nodded and said, "On one condition, that if you choose to share me it is only with Chris and if Paul wants to watch then he can. But under NO circumstances will you give me to anyone else."**

"**Agreed," said Jeff. He looked at Paul and Chris, "If it's ok with you guys?"**

**Together they nodded and said "Of course" and "for sure" in unison.**

"**Then it's all settled," I said.**

**We got up and dressed…Jeff and I using the wet wipes I had in my purse to clean up. Just as I got my hair back in its clip we heard the power surge back on and the elevator began to move again.**

"**Do you have business to attend to right now?" Jeff asked.**

"**Nope I was just going out for a walk."**

"**Good then you can come to lunch with us and keep the crazy fan girls away," he smiled. **

"**So am I supposed to act like all three of you are mine?"**

"**Yes," Paul said.**

"**Done," I said.**

**With that the elevator doors opened and we walked out looking like an entourage that had just been doing something naughty. Many people stared at us as we walked through the lobby and out of the hotel doors. Paul caught us a cab and we all piled in…Him in the front, Chris, Jeff, and I in the backseat. It was then that I reflected that today was going to be a great day!**

_**To be continued…**_

**End Chapter One**


	2. Club Candy

**Club Candy**

_(Author's Note: I do not have any connection to World Wrestling Entertainment or any of its superstars. Please read the first story as it will explain the events earlier in the day. As with any of my stories all are a product of my imagination/fantasies. If you like these stories and want me to keep writing them, please leave your support in a feedback message to me. Thank you again for reading my stories.)_

I made it back to my hotel room at about two o'clock that day. I was completely stuffed from having lunch with the guys. I showered and put on a long tee shirt afterwards figuring that I wouldn't be going anywhere else that day. Not meaning too I fell asleep on my bed, dreaming of what had occurred earlier. I awoke to the room phone ringing. I answered it sleep still holding onto my voice.

"Were you asleep? " A male voice asked.

"Yes. I was so full that I fell asleep after my shower," I explained smiling as I recognized Jeff's voice. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty" Jeff replied. I could hear the slight amusement in his voice.

"Oh man. I so didn't mean to sleep this long." I said as I stretched my body over the bed.

"Well I'm glad you did, you are going to need that extra energy later tonight."

"I am? Why is that?" I questioned.

"Me and the guys want to go to this club we heard about. We all agreed that we want you to come with us since we enjoyed your company so much earlier. That is if you want to come with us," Jeff asked with a teasing lilt.

I heard Paul in the background, "Say please! Women can't resist that."

Chris not to be out done said, "Tell her she can go willingly or we will come and get her!"

"Well it doesn't seem like I have a choice" I giggled. "When do I have to be ready?"

"Let's say Nine o'clock. Is that ok?" Jeff asked.

"Sure. You guys going to just meet me here or am I to make my way up to your rooms?"

"We will meet you at your room."

"Ok. I have an hour and a half to get ready…I need to go or else I won't be ready in time!" I said.

Jeff chuckled as he said, "Ok. I'll let you go so you can get ready. Bye for now."

"Bye for now," I repeated.

At first panic surrounded me as I hung up the phone. What was I going to wear! Aggravation quickly set in as I passed the mirror. I had not dried my hair completely before falling asleep and now it just looked like a mess. Damn! Now I have to get another shower just so I can fix my hair. I began my search for an appropriate clubbing outfit and was debating between two outfits when there was a knock on the door. I put my hair up in a clip that I grabbed from the dresser as I passed by it on the way to the door. I opened it up only to find Jeff standing there smiling at me.

"Hi," he said.

I had to lick my lips as I perused his body from head to toe. His trademark red and blue dyed hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail. He was dressed all in black. The long sleeved shirt had a design of a dragon covering the back and fit his upper body very snugly. The black jeans he wore were a little baggy around the legs and were held around his hips by a black belt that had equally spaced small raised square shaped metal studs decorating it. I smiled as I realized that even his shoes were black. No matter the color he looked freaking hot!

I smiled and said, "Hi."

I caught his eyes roaming over my semi state of dress or undress however you want to look at it. I moved aside so he could come in. As he passed me I could smell the sweet subtle hint of cologne that graced his body. I closed the door; silently reprimanding myself for not drying my hair like I should have. I turned to find him standing at the foot of my bed staring at the two outfits I had laid out. I walked over to stand beside him, mimicking his folded arm pose.

"You are early, but I could use your help to finally decide between these outfits so I can get my shower and get ready."

"I like this one here," he said.

"Good! Now that that is settled I can get my shower now."

I turned to walk to the bathroom and his hand quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. His other arm found its way around my waist in order to hold me close to his body. Before I could object to the gesture his lips brushed mine very lightly. The hand that had grabbed me, smoothed up my arm and over my shoulder to cradle my neck as he lightly licked my bottom lip asking permission to further the kiss without ever saying a word. I took control of the situation by submitting to his request and kissing him gently, a long slow wet kiss that fanned the heated passion flaring between us. My hands slid down his back, fingernails lightly trailing over the muscles there, only to end up on his ass which I pulled even closer to my body leaving no room between us now. He deepened the kiss between us, our tongues sliding around each other, reveling in the sweet taste of each other's mouth.

I broke the kiss first. My hands slid around to his belt, my fingers working with precision as I unbuckled the belt and slid it off from around his waist. Tossing it aside I went back to work on the button and zipper. Flipping the button open and pulling the two sides apart sliding the zipper down as they opened. My hands slipped slowly inside to rub and caress him. I looked up to see his expression. His eyes were closed and lips just slightly parted, a peaceful look of pleasure smoothing over his face. I could feel his body reacting to my touches, growing long and hard. I slid my hands out gently causing him to open his eyes, I stepped back just a bit and slipping my hands under my long tee shirt I eased it up and pulled it up over my head exposing my body to him. I pushed the clothes off of the bed and onto the floor as I sat down on the edge of the bed. I pulled him closer and again slipping my hands inside the red pair of men's trunks he had on pulled them out a bit so as not to catch them on the head as I pulled down at the same time. As I revealed his body I couldn't help but smile and think to myself…all here for my pleasure.

My hands slid up his thighs to resume the caresses. Gently wrapping my hand around the base of his cock, I licked the head and slid my mouth just over the tip. My tongue traced the rim of his cock before slowly moving further down. As with Chris earlier I was not able to make it all the way down, but Jeff never forced the issue and I was allowed to work my magic at my own pace. The little sharp intakes of breath followed by low moans told me that I was doing everything right. As I continued my worship, he removed the clip from my hair and tossed it onto the chair, running his fingers through my hair giving the moment that extra touch of intimacy. I pulled back and holding him up gave a long slow lick up the underside of his shaft while rolling my eyes up to look at him. That brought forth a growl and he gently pushed me away.

He slipped his shoes and socks off and the pants and underwear quickly followed as did the shirt. His tattooed body stood before me all hard and in need of release. He kneeled before me, sliding his hands up my legs. I opened them for him. He caressed and kissed the insides of my thighs pulling my ass towards the edge of the bed until I almost fell off. He draped my legs over his shoulders causing me to lean back onto my elbows. I felt his fingers lightly stroking my lips moving in a little more each time to caress the folds of my pussy. He quickly found my clit, his thumb making small slow circles over it, teasing it out from under its hood. His mouth taking the place of his thumb, he began to lick and suck on my clit to the point that there was no way I could be quiet. His mouth dished out sweet torture at the same time that I felt his fingers slide easily inside of me. He moved them in and out slowly at first, quickly increasing their pace, causing me to gasp and moan loudly. I could no longer hold myself up, I lay back on the bed enjoying the sensations that he was creating, building my body up for the wave of pleasure that was about to crash over me. He played my body like it was his favorite instrument, bringing me up and over the wall not once but twice.

The moment he pulled away I opened my eyes and watched him as he licked his lips for the life of me looking like a leopard that had just finished dinner. I slid my legs down from his shoulders to let him up. I moved up further onto the bed, again the leopard image came to mind as he crawled up onto the bed after me looking like he was stalking his prey, that look sent heat bursting through my body, I couldn't wait for him to touch me, much less fuck me. He positioned himself between my legs, so that his cock lay just out of reach of my body. He kissed me again and this time I could taste my release on his tongue as it mixed with his sweet taste. One of his hands came up to knead and caress my breast, thumb and forefinger rolling the nipple between them. I wiggled my hips beneath him a silent plea for him to take me. He broke the kiss this time and closed that last little bit to slide his cock all the way into my pussy.

He watched my face as he entered me, watched as I closed my eyes, as I inhaled a deep breath and slowly let it out, arching my back, and turning my head to the side as I did so. He began with teasingly slow movements, pulling out and easing back in. Our moans filled the silence each time he re-entered my body. My hands smoothed over his arms and back. I didn't resist the urge to reach behind his head and remove the band that was holding his hair. I delighted in watching his gorgeous hair fall forward. Immediately I had to run my fingers through it. Feeling the softness of it gave me an even greater pleasure. He switched position so that he was holding himself up, his arms fully extended, there he quickened his thrusts, pounding into me as hard and fast as he could, making both of us cry out. I turned my head back to watch him now. His eyes were closed again I knew that he was concentrating on the pleasure, the feel, the taste, and the smell, everything combining to create and build the tension in our bodies. He slowed his thrusts eliciting a groan as he did so.

As much as I enjoyed the slow teasing I wanted his surrender now, wanted to see the look in his eyes as he filled my body with his seed. I ran my hands over his chest causing him to open his eyes and look at me all the while still continuing his slow assault. I pulled him to me and kissed him passionately; breaking the kiss I whispered in his ear that I wanted him to fuck me, to make me cum hard on his cock. He smiled and delivered exactly what I had asked for. He sat up just enough to once again drape my legs over his shoulders then leaning forward again his arms extended as before but now my knees were pressed against my chest.

He resumed his claiming of my body, by giving two slow thrusts then with a show of complete dominance he pounded into my pussy fast and hard quickly giving me a small release his body pausing for a moment to feel the contracting of my muscles. He didn't even let that one subside before he was driving into me again. He continued this bringing me over and over until at one point I was sure I couldn't even have told someone my own name. It was on the last mind numbing orgasm that I felt his body tense and with a groan he shot his hot cum deep into me. We slid into the pleasure that surrounded us, sweaty, and breathing hard as he pulled out, moved from between my legs and lay down next to me on the bed. We lay facing each other for several minutes, lightly petting each other and sampling small sweet kisses.

I looked over at the bedside clock, damn; we had forty minutes to get ready. I moved to get out of bed, my body somewhat sore from what we had just done. He watched me grab my clothes and head for the bathroom. I was testing the water to see if it was warm enough yet when he walked into the bathroom. It took us about twenty minutes to shower, hurrying only because we knew that Paul and Chris would be here soon. He was just putting his pants back on when we heard a knock on the door. He pulled his pants up not bothering to button or zip them as he walked out to open the door. I heard the whistles and lurid comments from Paul and Chris as they took in his current state of being half dressed as they entered the room. Naked, I brazenly walked out of the bathroom walking past them all to get my boots and calmly walked back past them smiling the whole time. I looked back at them as they stared at me.

"You guys are just jealous that you didn't get here one hour ago!" And I walked back into the bathroom leaving them to tease Jeff without mercy.

I quickly dressed and fixed my hair. I opened the door to go back out and grab my make up bag. When the guys saw my outfit they all gave whistles of appreciation. I was wearing a deep red halter top that displayed the tops of my breasts quite nicely. The front was solid while the back had thin straps in a criss cross pattern. The skirt was black and came to about mid thigh. I had added black lace boy shorts and thigh high stockings to the outfit. The boots came up to my knees and had three inch heels on them. As for accessories, I was wearing a black leather choker collar with diamonds equally spaced apart on it; I also had the leather wrist bands that matched it exactly. The conversation came to an abrupt halt as I moved further into the room. All eyes watching me as I retrieved my make up bag and searching through it found my lip gloss. I sat the bag down on the dresser and hopped up beside of it crossing my legs as I did so. They all watched as I carefully applied the gloss.

"Are we ready to go now gentlemen?"

I asked as I slid back off of the dresser and slowly walked towards the door, grabbing my purse on the way. The boots added a decent sway to my hips as I walked now. I didn't even have to turn around to know that they were close behind me. We all had our cell phones with us this time, but all put on silent as we only had them for an emergency. Luckily, this time the elevator worked perfectly. The memories of what had occurred in this very same elevator swirled around us. Paul gave in to his urge to rub my ass, gently squeezing every so often. Chris and Jeff just stood to the sides watching the scene unfold. Knowing the reaction I would get I bent over and pretended to wipe something off of my boots. Paul slid his hands up my back as he stepped closer to me. Leaning his upper body over me and grasping a shoulder he pulled me back up calling me a tease as he pressed our bodies together. He let me go just as the elevator doors opened. As we stepped out into the lobby, Chris and Jeff each took an arm as Paul stayed behind us most likely to watch my ass. Again we turned heads as we crossed the lobby to the doors leading out into the semi cool Phoenix night.

We arrived at Shades of Red; a nightclub that also serves up delicious grilled entrée's and offers pretty much anything that you could ever want to drink. We all got out of the limousine and made our way into the club. Thankfully, we were able to get a private booth for special guests only…you just got to love superstar status sometimes. We were shown to our booth by the first available waiter. Now by booth I mean that he showed us to a very spacious room carpeted in what looked like thick black fur and painted a deep red color. There was a glass table with four chairs at the back of the room and a cream colored wraparound couch with recliners at each end. The lighting system inside the room could be turned up or down depending on where the occupants wanted it. The entrance to it consisted of two panes of completely frosted glass at least two inches thick with the door matching the glass panes. The lock on the door could only be locked from the inside but opened at anytime by the manager on duty.

The guys just kind of breezed past me and made their selves comfortable as I stood in amazement of our own personal hide away with in the madness of the club. The waiter left menus on the table and told us to press the call button when we were ready to order, then quickly vanished out into the club again letting the door slowly shut behind him and we were left in almost complete silence. We could hear the music though it seemed far away instead of right outside our door. The first thing I had to do was squat down and run my hands through the carpet only to find that it was soft like the fur of a long haired Persian cat. The softness of the carpet gave the room a pretentious feel of sensuality, even though the colors were dark. I closed my eyes to better appreciate the illustrious feel flowing between my fingers a complete contrast to the men who sat watching me. Their bodies were all male, hard and sculpted and each with a unique scent. Paul smelled warm like musk, Chris had a fierce woodsy scent, and Jeff smelled sweet almost like a lollipop that was begging to be licked.

With the culmination of that thought I had to open my eyes and take in the sight of the men, who were watching me like lions watch their prey. I smiled confidently which broke their gaze. I stood and took in the sight of them all relaxed and hogging all of the space. Paul and Chris had claimed the recliners like they had never seen one before while Jeff had pretty much draped his body over the entire length of the couch.

Paul looked like a tanned god with his arms folded beneath his head showcasing the expanse of his chest and the flat plains of his abdomen that lay under his tee shirt. His jeans fit perfectly in all of the right places, the sight of him making me think of quiet power and that Stephanie was one lucky woman. My gaze shifted over to Chris who looked like a lion resting peacefully. His dark blonde hair made brighter by the highlighted tips with eyes that reminded you of bright blue flame. He didn't have the wide chest like Paul, Chris had more of the smooth compact muscle giving him the stalk and ambush type of body. The word dangerous sprang into my mind when taking in the sight of him. Last but certainly not least was Jeff. He lay on his stomach one arm folded under his head and the other hanging gracefully off of the couch, his feet crossed at the ankles. He looked like a dark knight that had just fought and won a major battle. His body was all length, long arms and legs, and a long torso that breathed passion, intensity, and power, all of which I had gotten a taste of earlier. It was the deep emerald color of his eyes that caught my attention and pulled me in the most. The shade reminding me of the fullest most lush jungle on earth; wild with hidden dangers. How did I get so lucky as to be here now with them? I must have pleased fate somehow because here I was.

"I think you broke her Jeff" Paul said as a grin spread across his face.

"She looks like she is in shock" said Chris.

I quirked an eyebrow at them and told them my thoughts…well some of my thoughts.

"For one thing gentlemen I am well and truly satisfied not in shock. Second, I am fascinated by this room. I am always one of the people out there" and I motioned to the main club area. "Third, I couldn't help but take in such gorgeous views. Each of you slipped into your own pose as soon as your bodies touched the recliner or couch. I was admiring something different in each of you as well as equating each of you with the first word that came to mind as I studied you."

They looked at each other and then back at me; I knew what they were thinking…I just wanted to see who would be the first one to ask the question. It was no surprise when Chris cleared his throat and brought his hands together so that only the fingertips touched as his elbows rested on the arms of the recliner.

"Are you going to tell us what word each of us inspires in you?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly and said, "No. That is for me to know and each of you to try to find out…if you can."

He turned and looked at the other two guys, "Did she just challenge us?"

They both nodded their heads yes in response to his question. He stood up and walked towards me hands clasped behind his back. He circled me a couple of times, trying for intimidation, but I wasn't buying it. He stopped behind me taking a small step forward so that his body was touching the entire length of mine.

"I can't speak for Paul or Jeff, but are you sure you want to challenge me little girl?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly and turned to him. "I am sure and if you are a good boy we will play a game later that I know you will like." I turned and walked past Paul and over to the couch. Jeff had sat up and made room to let me sit down. Paul sat with an eyebrow raised and a devilish smile on his face as he watched the short exchange occur. Chris looked like a hungry predator. Cunning and intelligence seeped into those eyes. A smile came upon his face that must have been identical to the one the serpent gave eve when he told her to eat the apple. He slowly walked back to his seat, eyes never leaving mine, and sat down. Jeff moved to lie back down putting his head in my lap just as the waiter came back in to take our orders.

We all placed our orders though the guys ordered a lot more than me. I ordered a salad with a cherry coke. We all talked as we ate our meals. The guys talked some business and cracked jokes. They all took turns asking me questions about everything under the sun as it pertained to my life. The conversation carrying on for a long while after we had finished our meal. The DJ began playing his late night club music. The pulsing beat penetrating our room a bit more than the regular music. I couldn't sit still; I had to hit the dance floor. The guys all refused to go with me.

"Ok guys suit yourselves," I said and walked out of the room to make my way to the dance floor.

It wasn't long before some guy approached me, asking if he could dance with me. I accepted his offer. With the music beating around us we began to move and grind our bodies together. The friction created an arousing heat in both of us. We danced for a couple of songs before I excused myself telling him that I had to get back to my friends and my drink. He thanked me for the dance and we parted ways. I walked back into the room flushed and slightly perspiring. The guys were all smiling as I walked to the couch and sat down. They resumed talking while I sat drinking my water and cooling off. At one point, Paul leaned close to me.

"I get a dance like that soon, right?"

I choked slightly on the drink of water I had just taken. Blush rushing up my body as he sat back in his recliner laughing. I looked from him to Chris and Jeff who were both grinning at my reaction. It became apparent that they had all stayed behind so that they could watch me dance.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at them, "You three are a mischievous group," I said.

Laughter filled the room as I continued to sit and cool off, catching my breath before putting my game with Chris into action. I stood and walked around behind Paul's recliner, I lightly traced my fingertips along the back of the couch as I made my way towards Chris. His eyes locked with mine as he watched me approach him. I bent down so very close to his ear, rolling my eyes up to watch Paul and Jeff's reactions.

"Are you ready to play our game? If you want the answer to your question then you will have to come find me," I whispered seductively. Then I walked out of the room leaving them to stare after me.

It took Chris at least a couple of minutes before I saw him emerge from the room. He stood there scanning the crowd for me; I ducked behind a column across the room before his eyes could find me. I peeked around the same side I had just come from and saw that he had moved from off of the steps leading up to our room. The hunt was on and I shivered with the anticipation of him finding me. Not being sure which way he had went I decided to make my way towards the front of the club. I smiled as I walked past the bouncer's making my way past the bar.

Again I ventured out onto the dance floor and quickly fell into the rhythm of the music. It pulsed through my body manipulating me into moving with it. I got lost in the pleasure of dancing, of feeling the music reverberate through the room; the energy it created made the dance floor come alive. As I was dancing to the music, lost in my own world, I felt hands slide around my body. I glanced back behind me just to be sure it was the right man that I wanted to be touching me. I took Chris' hands in mine and pulled him closer to me our bodies collectively moving with the music now, grinding together, and building the level of arousal. He turned me around to face him and taking my hand led me off of the dance floor, but away from our room to the other side of the club towards a very dark corner.

Chris backed me up into that corner until we were completely covered by darkness. He positioned his body so that he had one leg between mine and I was pressed between him and the wall.

His mouth found mine and he kissed me deeply…passionately. Our tongues explored each other feverishly. He broke the kiss leaving me somewhat breathless.

"Now you are going to tell me what I want to know and I dare you to say no," he said his playful tone just begging to be denied.

Excitement coursing through my body, devilishly I replied, "Make me."

A roguish smile crept across his face as his breathing slightly quickened and he responded by running his hands over the front of my top. He slid his hands up my sides, passing over my breasts, moving up to caress my neck. Bringing his hands back down he yanked the material of my shirt down to expose both breasts, causing me to gasp softly. He turned to the left putting his back against the wall, pulling me with him.

Both of his arms slid up my back as I leaned back bringing my breasts up closer to his descending mouth. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my skin just before he took my nipple into his mouth; and with a low growl he proceeded to lick, suck, and nibble causing me to moan softly and wiggle my hips against his hardening body. He released that nipple, gently kissing it before moving to the other one where he repeated the process as he pressed his hardened cock against my body. He pulled me back up against his body, leaving a trail of kisses on my chest ending at my neck where he lightly kissed.

Chris let his body slide down the wall as he kissed his way down my body letting his hands glide over the places where his mouth had just been. He slid his hands up my thighs and underneath my skirt, rubbing over the lace panties I had on. He wasted no time in stripping me of my lovely panties, sliding them down my legs and making me lift each boot clad foot so that he could completely remove them. I watched as he stuffed them into his right front pocket. He stood back up in front of me pushing my skirt up around my waist as he did so. There was no denying the flaming heat that he sent through my body. Everywhere that he touched or kissed me seemed to be set on fire. His left hand slid around behind my neck as his right hand found the wetness between my legs. His fingers explored my pussy, sliding along the folds, teasing my clit, eventually dipping inside to rub his finger over my g-spot; his kisses muffling what would have been loud cries of blissfulness. His masterful manipulation of my body coaxed me up just to the brink of that wall. He pushed me over that wall hard when he bit my shoulder. It took everything I had in me not to cry out as my body quaked with the powerful release.

My release only made me more eager to let him claim my body just as Jeff had earlier. My hands slid down his chest as I kissed and gently bit his neck. I gave in to the temptation to rub my hands over the front of his jeans, feeling all of that straining hardness just begging to be freed. I made quick work of the button down front, wanting desperately to run my hands over his cock. Eagerly I slid my hands down inside, running them over the warm smooth silk of his boxer briefs. Applying gentle pressure I stroked his cock, making several passes and lightly teasing the head of his cock each time with feathering touches from my thumb. Chris groaned; an audible expression that was overflowing with his desire and need. I knelt down in front of him and skillfully pulled his pants and underwear down, releasing his throbbing erection. I brought my left hand up to cup and very lightly squeeze his balls. Slowly I took them one by one into my mouth taking my time to gently suck on them before licking the underside of his stiff cock from base to tip.

Pressing my lips together I slowly pushed my mouth down over his cock. This time I didn't give him a reason to force my head down over him. My mouth and throat took him in allowing my lips to meet his body once again. Yes, it still caused me to gag, but I felt it was better to do it myself so that I had more control over my breathing. He still filled his hands with my hair, this time it was more of a sensual gesture than before. I could hear the soft sounds he was making and at one point discerned the words 'Mmmm yes baby suck my cock…just like that…oh fuck,' even over the music of the club. I felt him lightly pull on my hair signaling to me to stand back up. As I stood up he grabbed me and kissed me like he was a man in desperate need of a drink.

He turned us around so that I was up against the wall now. He slightly bent his knees and wrapped an arm around each thigh…I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and pulled my body flat against his, slowly sliding me down until I felt the tip of his cock pressing against my opening.

"Mmmm so wet, do you want me to fuck you right here right now just like this," he asked. His voice thick with arousal.

"Yes fuck me now," I whispered next to his ear.

"Tell me what I want to know or else this is all you get."

Slightly frustrated and eager for him to fuck me…I told him what he wanted to know. Hell I would have told him the code to Fort Knox if I would have had it.

"I'd say your description of me is quite accurate, wouldn't you," he teased.

He didn't give me time to answer him as he let my body slide down over his cock, filling me as much as Jeff had earlier. The combination of me contracting my thigh muscles and lightly pulling up with my arms as well as his strong arms lifting me created the motion we needed to bring each other pleasure. The electricity of the music and thrilling notion of what we were doing in the club combined to heighten our pleasure.

"Mmmm Chris, oh u feel so fucking good," I moaned as I felt his cock sliding in and out of me. He pressed me into the wall with his body as he repositioned his hands so that they were under my knees, then he lifted them pushing them up to my chest. With his hands back on my hips my legs were just draped over his arms, allowing his body to move more and he began a vigorous pounding lasting several minutes that sent me over the crest and into the depths of satisfaction. "Oh fuck yes" he growled as he felt the orgasms ride my body causing him to peak and shoot his load deep inside me.

Our breathing heavy and erratic, we simply held our position for a bit so we could catch our breath. He pulled back and stood me up so we could fix our clothes. He pulled my panties out of his pocket; he held them up rubbing the material between his thumb and fingers.

"When you get back to your room tonight, I want you to take these off and save them for me. I intend to keep them so that I can take them out whenever I want to and remember what we just did," he said as he bent down to slip them back over my boots and slide them back up my legs.

We returned to the room to find Paul and Jeff both on their phones. They hung up just as the door closed behind us.

"Well Christopher it looks like you got your answer, though it took you a while to do it," Paul said smiling at us.

"It was an answer that I enjoyed getting and I do not think Becca will be challenging me again for a while," Chris replied devilishly.

"Don't bet on it," I said. "I liked the persuasive technique you just employed. You can bet your sweet ass that I will want more of it."

I walked over to sit beside Jeff who was smiling knowingly at the whole situation. He leaned close to me so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Not that I don't already know what you two just did, but I love that your eyes also give you away. When you two walked back in I saw the same look in your eyes that I saw earlier in your room, satisfaction."

I smiled as he leaned back a little. It was my turn to do the whispering, so I motioned him forward again.

"Mmmm and because of our earlier activities, I will give you the choice of either having me tell you the answer now or you can try to coax it out of me at a later time."

He cocked an eyebrow and grinned boyishly at me. "Oh I will definitely take the second choice of course," he whispered as he sat back.

Chris got up and headed for the door saying, "I'll be back in a bit," as he walked out. Jeff got up too, "I think I am going to go check out the rest of the club." It didn't take long for the reason for their abandonment to become clear, as Paul quickly moved to the door and locked it. Suddenly the awareness that I was definitely the smaller person in the room came over me. Paul walked towards me smiling, giving no validation to the intimidation that washed over me. As he came to stand in front of me, I would almost swear I felt the quiet power that surrounded him brush against my body. He reached his hands out, taking mine and easily pulled me to stand in front of him. He smoothed his hands over my bare shoulders paying close attention to the bite mark Chris had left on my shoulder.

"You don't mind that Chris marked your body like this, do you," he asked.

"No," was all I could say.

"Is it the only visible mark he left on you?"

"Yes," I answered.

"What about young Jeff? Did he leave any visible signatures," Paul questioned.

"No," I answered again. A thought flashed through my mind that if Paul ever got permission from Stephanie to have me all the way; I would walk away with plenty of visible signatures courtesy of him.

"Tell me what happened after Chris followed you out of here. Do not skip any details either," he warned.

I told him what happened being sure to relay every detail. He slowly made his way around my body as he listened to the verbal playback of my recent encounter. He took small liberties at vital points in the tale. When I told him about the attention Chris lavished on my breasts, his hands came up to caress them through my shirt. A devious smile crept across his face when I began to recount the part where Chris explored my pussy.

He held up a hand for me to pause, "Take your skirt off," he didn't ask…he commanded.

I did as I was told. Sliding the zipper down and shimmying out of my skirt, I stepped out of it and lay it on the couch behind me.

"I love those panties, simple yet sexy as hell."

His fingers traced down the midline of my body until they found the dampened spot they were searching for. Paul took his sweet time sliding his fingers over the area. The heat that was radiating from his body mixed with an equal heat that he was creating in my body with his touch.

"I am at a disadvantage when it comes to trying to get my answer from you. I am not allowed to employ the same techniques that Jeff and Chris can. However, I do have an idea of something I want more than the answer to that question," he said.

Feeling a bit nervous about what his idea might consist of, I reigned myself in long enough to ask, "Oh yeah? What is it that you want?"

"You are going to put on a little show for me. I want to watch you masturbate yourself, to see the pleasurable expressions float across your face. Knowing that both Jeff and Chris have had you today has made my body taught with the need to find my own release. I fully intend to find that release as I watch you play. Though I will forewarn you that you need to remove that pretty little shirt unless you want me to cum on it instead of all over your chest and stomach."

I breathed a sigh of relief at finding out that his idea was definitely within my comfort zone.

"I'll submit, but only because I will get to watch you stroke your cock as you watch me play," I said seductively.

I lifted my top up and over my head revealing my upper body completely to him. I teasingly bent over pulling my panties down my legs removing them the same way I did my skirt. I propped first my left leg and then my right leg up on the edge of the couch one at a time so that I could remove my boots and stockings. Soon I stood before him naked once again. He directed me to lie down in front of the couch. I had the pleasure of watching him strip down completely. Although he sort of rushed through it, in my mind it all happened in slow motion. The boots and socks went first along with the tie that was holding his honey colored hair back, letting it all fall forward making Paul look a little dangerous himself. Next was his tee shirt, I licked my lips as he lifted his shirt up over his body revealing the flat plains of his abdomen to my eyes, making me wish that I had some honey to lick off of them. My eyes slid up his body just as the shirt did, his torso lengthening to show off his Pecs, his strong arms extending up over his head to complete the motion. Just watching him take his shirt off made my eyes fill with desire.

I began to slide my hands over my body, making sure to tease and knead my breasts, lightly rolling the nipples between my thumb and forefinger. I watched in anticipation as he unbuttoned and unzipped the fine ass jeans he had on, watched as he slid them down his long muscled legs, slipped them off and kicked them aside. I had to open my legs as he knelt down between them, this was more like torture knowing that he was this close, his already semi erect cock oh so close to my body that I had to groan with the frustration that it stirred up inside of me. My hands repositioned themselves again. My left hand went up for me to rest my head on while this show played out. My right hand slid down my body towards the aching between my legs. I slowly slid my first two fingers down the center of my slit, using the mixture of fluids left by Chris and myself only moments before to lubricate my fingers so that they slid easily. Paul was already slowly sliding his palm over his hardening cock, his eyes fixed solely on what my fingers were doing. I slid those two fingers down to circle and tease the opening to my body, and then slowly I pushed them into my body as deep as they would go and began to slide them in and out slowly.

Paul elicited a groan, "If Chris had not just fucked you I would so be licking those fingers, just the thought of tasting you…"

He trailed off as a shudder passed over his entire body. Paul closed his eyes for a moment to gain a bit of control over his body. I slid my fingers out of my body and up to massage my clit. His eyes opened again just as my left hand came down to assist. Fingers from each hand held my pussy open to allow my right forefinger to make slow circles around my clit, teasing it out from under its hood. Every so often I would quickly rub my finger over it moving from side to side sending a thrumming sensation deep within my body which caused me to arch my back slightly, only to go back to the slow circular massage with a begrudging groan.

I wasn't the only one who let out a begrudging groan, Paul's hand which had been sliding considerably faster over his fully erect cock now slowed to the same slow pace as my finger. I licked my lips as I watched his hand slide up and down his cock. It appeared like he applied more pressure as he stroked from base to tip, loosening his grip just slightly to slide back down. His wrist gave a slight twisting motion as he moved his hand up and down his hard shaft. My eyes took it all in wishing that it was my hand doing the stroking instead of his. We followed the same fast and slow rhythm, letting the excitement build in our bodies as we watched each other manipulate our own body. I could feel the familiar sensation building within me and with a moan I turned my head to the side to slide deeper into my pleasure. My forefinger sliding over my clit faster and faster, dispensing the small thrills of pleasure every couple of passes.

"Mmmm Paul…getting close," I said, my voice coated with arousal.

"Me too…do it now…cum with me now," was all he could say before he growled loudly.

Several hot shots of his cum landed on my chest and abdomen as my body gave in to its own pleasure. I noticed that there was a small amount of cum on the tip of his dick, mischievously I sat up and leaned forward. I looked up at him silently asking if I could lick it off. With his trademark roguish grin he nodded yes and I proceeded to lick all cum off of the tip, making sure to get every last drop, silently noting that while he breathed power he actually tasted kind of sweet. With a final shudder he gently pushed me away. We used the napkins to wipe his cum off of my chest and stomach. We redressed and he unlocked the door to the room. We sat for a bit waiting for the guys to come back. I cannot say for certain what was on his mind, but I was thinking to myself how unfortunate it was that he was married. I would have loved to feel his cock invade my body, claiming it in the same way that Jeff and Chris had done. As if he knew what I was thinking he turned to me and a lustful smile graced his lips. I was in the process of telling him what he inspired in my mind, when Jeff and Chris re entered the room. Both men were sweating and flushed.

I grinned, "And just what have you two been doing," I asked teasingly.

"Not what you are insinuating you bad girl," said Jeff.

They both came towards me, pouncing on the couch one on each side of me. Their hands descended onto my body, both of them tickling me too no end. I was laughing so hard that my sides started to hurt. Finally, they let me up to catch my breath and I had to groan as the ache in my sides grew just a bit as I sat forward. We all sat and talked for a bit longer. Chris and Jeff recanted their adventures out in the club to Paul and me. Eventually, we all decided that it was time to head back to the hotel.

The elevator worked perfectly and before long we were all standing outside of my room. I had to end it here; I was exhausted from the entire day's activities. The guys were in complete agreement that I needed my rest. I kissed Paul goodnight, just a chaste kiss on the cheek. Chris however had a different idea about what his kiss was going to be. As I turned to him he grabbed me and gently pressed me into the wall with his body, his kiss was every bit as fierce and hungry as his desire for me. He left me breathless and unable to form a clear thought for a moment. I recovered quickly though and walked towards my door, opening it I heard Jeff clear his throat.

"Umm don't I get a kiss," he asked.

I turned to him, "Yes you do. After our shower though, just because I am physically worn out doesn't mean that I want to sleep alone tonight," I replied.

A grin appeared that said he loved the idea. He turned to Paul and Chris and gave a small wave before following me into my room. We ended the night with a shower, snuggling close under the blankets after we had dried off. I felt him kiss my forehead lightly just before his warmth closed in around me and pulled me down into a deep sleep.

_The adventure continues…_

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Love, Lust, Lessons

_** Love, Lust, and Lessons**_

_**Author: Dee**_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended nor disrespect towards the persons depicted in this story. **_

_Becca kicked her hotel room door shut behind her, carrying her shopping bags over to the dresser. She had spent the day at the mall going store to store while Jeff was busy at an autograph signing. The few times she caught his eye, he actually blushed from the attention he was getting. She found it adorable to see him feeling awkward in his element. 'What is this?' she narrowed her eyes on the large extravagantly wrapped box lying in the center of her king-sized bed. 'Maybe something from Jeff?' She sat beside it, pulling the envelope from beneath the ribbon and removed the card._

_We have the night off and decided to take you somewhere special. Inside the box you'll find the outfit we bought you for the occasion. Be dressed and ready to go by 9 PM. We'll come get you!_

_Chris and Jeff_

'I didn't realize Chris was in town,' Becca placed the card aside, pulled the box on to her lap and lifted the top off. 'Oh my God,' her eyes went wide when she looked over the contents. 'What are those two up to?' she wondered as she pulled her outfit out.

~*~

"Do you have your key?" Chris asked Jeff after knocking again on her door and getting no answer.

"Yeah, man," Jeff dug into his back pocket, fished out his key card to Becca's room and opened the door. He shook his head when Chris preceded him in, obviously in a hurry to make their appointment, before Jeff walked in behind him and shut the door. "Becca, you here, baby?" Jeff called out when they found the main bedroom empty.

"In here," she answered from behind the closed bathroom door.

"You ready?" Chris stood a few feet from the door, his arms crossed over his chest. "We need to head out so come on already," he smirked when the door slowly opened and Becca came out to stand awkwardly in front of him. "You going to let us see how it looks before we get there?" he cocked his head, barely restraining his grin when she opened her leather coat and let it fall to the floor.

"Holy shit," Jeff said in astonishment, his eyes wide with appreciation.

"Nice," Chris nodded his head, walking a circle around her, inspecting every inch of her. "Very nice," he smiled, tilting up her chin to look in her eyes. "Put your coat back on and let's go. We'll tell you the rules in the car," he had to stifle his laugh when her blush spread from her face, down her neck to her chest.

~*~

"Do you understand everything, baby?" Jeff took her hand in his, ducking his head down to look in her eyes. He had watched her face pale and then color with embarrassment more times than he could count in the last 20 minutes while Chris went over the rules of the club. He knew his girl was adventurous but this was taking it to a whole new level but he couldn't deny his excitement when Chris suggested it. "Becca?" he palmed her cheek, turning her face towards him to meet her eyes.

"I understand," she whispered with a short nod, trying to avert her eyes from his concerned look but he wouldn't let her.

"We can go back if you're not up for it," Jeff said softly, feeling her tremble ever so slightly against his side.

"I'll be fine," Becca said after a moment of staring into his green eyes. He had a way of making everything better, easier when he met her gaze. The time they had been together, she found herself feeling more and more for Jeff and could see the same in his eyes.

She traveled with him; sharing a room with him in each city they had a show. On a few occasions she'd go to the arena to watch him perform but normally she'd wait for him in their hotel room, strangely anxious for him to return as quickly as possible. Their sex life was beyond incredible. Jeff was a vigorous and attentive lover seeing to her every need before he came. He was a rare find and one she would be forever grateful for but especially now when she felt the limo come to a stop. She burrowed into his side when the driver lowered the privacy glass and told them they had arrived at their destination.

"Excellent," Chris smirked, reaching for the bag beside him on the seat. "We have some accessories for you to wear, a condition of the club rules," he pulled out a gold collar; it was encrusted with sapphires and diamonds, and secured it around her neck. "Looks perfect on you just like I knew it would when I saw it," he grinned, pulling out two leashes, handing one to Jeff. They attached each to a ring on either side of her collar and exchanged a grin when they saw her swallow heavily. "Let's go inside, pet," Chris opened the door on his side, tugging on her leash until she followed with Jeff right behind her.

~*~

Sinful Desires was a club for gentlemen and their female property. The interior of the club was extravagant like the clientele they catered to. There were several high backed sofas with coffee tables before them; each table had an assortment of toys for the men to use on their pets. Servers worked the floor, pushing around carts loaded with more toys and drinks. Everywhere Becca looked there were women either kneeling on the floor in front of their master while he talked to another man or the men were making excellent use of the sofas, some taking their pets and some sharing them with their friends.

"I need to check her coat." Becca's attention snapped back to the here and now when she glanced at the man holding out his hand. Chris dropped his leash, moved behind her and slipped her coat from her shoulders and arms. Her eyes immediately lowered to the floor when the coat check guy ran his gaze down her very exposed body. "Very nice," the man smiled at Jeff. "Have fun, gentlemen," he nodded and went to hang up her white leather duster.

The outfit that Chris and Jeff had bought for her consisted of a white leather corset that began just beneath her full breasts and ended above her navel, a matching pair of crotchless panties, garters and stockings and high-heeled pumps. Her breasts, pussy and ass were completely visible to anyone that looked and right now, Becca felt like everyone was looking while Chris and Jeff led her to a sofa.

Antonio stared at the beauty that was led through the club; he could tell she was new due to her awkwardness. He could also tell by the confident stride of one of her owners and the loving look in the eye of the other that she would be fine in a matter of minutes. He narrowed his eyes on the two men and recognition hit him in an instant. "Simon," he snapped at one of the men that took the reservations. "Let me see the arrangements for that group over at sofa 7," he held out his hand, taking the book and skimming the page. "Did you explain the situation for the high end clientele? Did you inform them of the private rooms that are available just for people like them?" he rattled off quickly.

"Yes, I did but the short-haired blond gentleman insisted on being in the public area," Simon explained in a hushed voice. "I believe he wanted to train his property in front of the other clientele, sir."

"Lovely," Antonio rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and holding out his hand. "Give me the phone," he took it firmly in hand, calling a number from memory.

~*~

"Becca, Jeff, are you guys in there?" Paul knocked on the door, feeling frustrated after checking Chris' room, calling them and now checking their room with no sign of his friends. He had been excited about this night, looking forward to it and now he couldn't find them anywhere. "Damn it," he cursed beneath his breath, fishing his cell out of his pocket when it began to vibrate against his chest. "Antonio?" Paul asked curiously after looking at the number on the caller ID.

"Yes, Mr. Levesque, I thought since you were in town I'd be seeing you and Ms. Stephanie for sure this evening," Antonio smiled, trying to think of the best way to spring this on the chairman's son-in-law.

"Steph isn't in town with me, Antonio, and how did you know we were in town?" Paul asked while he walked down the hall.

"Well, two of your acquaintances have shown up with their young lady this evening," Antonio glanced towards their sofa, his brows shooting to his hairline when he saw the young woman's upper body lying over Chris' thighs, his mouth hungrily attacking her nipples while Jeff lay between her legs eating her pussy. "I believe they are known as a Mr. Jericho and Mr. Hardy in your business."

That stopped Paul cold in the hallway. "Tell me they are using a private room," he closed his eyes, a feeling of dread and anger building in his gut.

"They were given the options and circumstances, sir, but Mr. Jericho declined," Antonio said in all seriousness.

"I'm on my way, Antonio, and do me a favor," Paul stepped into the elevator, hitting the button for the garage floor, "have my usual room prepared," he ended the call without waiting for a reply.

~*~

Becca was in heaven at the mercy of these two gods. Chris was sucking, biting and licking her nipples, almost painfully so but the sensation of Jeff's tongue flicking over her clit, his fingers sliding in and out of her slick pussy balanced it all out perfectly. She had been nervous when they pulled her from her kneeling position up on to the sofa, feeling the eyes of the surrounding men on her but that tension fled an instant later when their mouths ravaged her body.

Chris grinned against her breast when she came from their twin assault on her senses, resituating her limp form between his spread legs and nodding his head at Jeff.

Jeff smirked at the sated look on his lover's face, unzipping his fly and crawling up her body to position his cock at her smooth, wet entrance. He drove his length into her, a soft look in his eyes belied the way he pumped his cock into her pussy. Becca tried to move her hands to his shoulders but Chris grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms above her head and placed her hands behind his neck, a not so subtle hint to hold on to him and she took it.

"Has Jeff broken in your ass yet, pet?" Chris whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver against him before she silently nodded her head. "Well isn't he on top of things? But that's good cuz I definitely want a taste of that myself," he chuckled softly, drawing her earlobe between his teeth while Jeff thrust steadily into her body, rocking her against Chris' hard length that was trapped between their bodies. "Definitely want some of that," he growled when her ass bumped repeatedly against his cock.

"Who said you could have it, asshole?" Jeff gritted between clenched teeth, the feeling of her tight heat gripping his length forcing him to rein in his urge to cum. He always made sure he got her to cum at least twice before he allowed his release to take him. "She's mine, I just share her with you from time to time," he gasped, looking up into Chris' dejected face and hid his grin. "There's got to be something of her that I keep to myself, man," he darted his eyes back to her face, meeting her dazed eyes with a smile.

"Oh, come on, Jeff," Chris began but Jeff's piercing green eyes snapping up to his blue cut him off.

"If you want it, Chris, ask me for it, don't just tell her you're gonna take it," Jeff growled out, his hips slapping the cradle of Becca's thighs when his anger drove him on to claim his woman. "Cum for me, baby," Jeff gasped against her parted lips, her eyes fluttering open to see his intense gaze and an instant later, her body went rigid, quaking with her orgasm. "Fuck, Becca," he groaned, throwing his head back, the tendons in his arms standing out as he jerked his release into her quivering depths.

Paul stood across the club behind a pillar, watching the sordid little affair going on between his three friends. 'Well Jeff and Becca just came, that is obvious,' he thought when the young Hardy threw his head back, jerking his hips into her body. He watched Chris scowl before he said something to Jeff, who nodded his head while he pulled out of Becca's pussy, tucked himself back in his pants and flopped to their side. A grin tugged at the corners of Paul's mouth from his impeccable timing. Chris had instructed Becca to roll over on to her knees, her chest pressed into the leather sofa and her bare ass in the air. Paul quirked an eyebrow when Chris grabbed a bottle of oil from the table, situated himself behind her and worked one well-oiled finger into her tight asshole. 'Oh no he isn't,' he thought with a wicked grin, waving over Antonio. "I'll be retiring to my room and would like you to send security over to their sofa. Have them make up any story that's plausible but get them all into the room before he does what I know he wants to do," he pointed at Chris, who added a second finger into Becca's tight passage.

"As you wish, sir," Antonio inclined his head, waiting for Paul to slip away before he waved over his security team.

"You are still so tight, pet," Chris purred from behind her, working those two digits into her body at a steady pace. "I guess Jeff hasn't hit it enough times yet to keep you stretched open but I'll fix that," he rose to his knees behind her, pulling his fingers free and unzipped his slacks. "I'll break you in properly," he gripped his hard length in his hand, ran the oil over his silk-encased steel and positioned the head at her puckered entrance. "Yes," he grabbed her hips in his hands, pulling her back while he pushed forward and breached her ass. His eyes rolled up into his head while he eased in, taking several deep breaths when he was fully seated within her, only to turn his head to the side when he heard a throat clear. "What?"

"Club security, sir," the larger one spoke up. "We need you two gentlemen to gather your property," he tilted his head towards the unresponsive Becca, "and come with us."

"You've got to be kidding me," Chris growled low in his throat, angry that he was interrupted but especially now.

"Now, sir," the guard reiterated in a deeper tone.

~*~

The room they were led into was dark with random candles lit around to cast shadows along the mirrored walls. A bed of furs was situated in the center of the room with four stone columns surrounding them. Dark burgundy curtains draped between the columns and a few adorned the mirrored walls to keep the reflections from being overwhelming or distracting. Chris and Jeff darted their eyes to their guards when they slammed the door closed behind them, Becca jumped between them.

"Well, hi there," Paul stepped out of the shadows, surprising all three of them. "Don't anyone say one word or we'll have problems," he darted his steel eyes over his two friends, the anger there for them to see as he moved to lie down on the furs. "Becca, I want you to be a good girl and take off Chris and Jeff's clothes for me. Now, sweetheart, do as I say please and do remember the club rules," he cocked his head at her, seeing her swallow heavily as she moved to do his bidding. "Chris, I assure you in this room I am the King of Kings, so much so that the club doesn't allow anyone else to use it so I suggest you shut your mouth and let my pet follow my instructions," he cut off his friend when he went to speak, smirking when his teeth clacked shut.

"Behind those columns on the floor, you'll find some restraints," Paul said softly, when Becca had finished stripping Chris and Jeff of all their clothing. "Bind their hands behind the column, pet," he inclined his head when she glanced up at him through her full lashes. "Do you two realize how dangerous it was to your careers to take her out on the main floor of the club?" Paul asked while he stared at his nails, seemingly uninterested in their responses. "We have enough press. We don't need the elitists out there calling the media on your ignorant asses to keep the attention off of them when they sneak out the back," he explained while Becca clicked the handcuffs in place on Chris' wrists and moved to bind Jeff. "Hence the reason the staff tried to talk you into a private room but no, you wanted to take her ass out there for everyone to see your conquest," he narrowed his eyes on Chris before he held out his hand. "Come here, pet," he called out to Becca, taking her wrist and pulling her down to her knees before him. "You look incredible in this outfit," he whispered to her with a smile.

"Thank you, my Lord," she smiled softly, keeping her eyes lowered as per the rules of the club.

"I was looking everywhere for you three tonight," Paul spoke up, stripping his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. "Can't begin to tell you how disappointed I was when I couldn't find you and how livid I was when Antonio called to tell me you were here in the main club no less," he stood up, drilling his eyes into the top of Becca's head. "Take off my pants, pet," he grinned when her eyes darted up to his for a split second before her hands went to his waistband.

Becca tried to keep the tremor out of her hands as she unzipped his fly, pushing his slacks down his muscular legs for him to step out of. Her eyes remained riveted to his large, impressive erection standing proud against his abdomen. He knelt before her, taking her waist in his hands and moved her to lie on the furs in just the right spot for Jeff and Chris to have an unobstructed view. "The reason I was looking for you tonight is cuz Steph gave me permission to be with you," he whispered, running his fingers over her nipples until they hardened into tight peaks. "How perfect that our first time gets to be here in my private room of pleasure with those two helpless to do anything but watch as I fuck you into these furs," he said loud enough for his friends to hear while he ran his hand down to her dripping folds, tracing a finger over her smooth skin before delving inside.

Jeff watched with wide eyes as Becca's body arched from every push of Paul's thick finger into her pussy, his teeth biting on her hardened tips. He knew his woman wanted Paul; he was forbidden fruit, off-limits to her and now she had been given her chance. It was a matter of minutes until she came from the combination of his mouth on her nipples and his fingers fucking her pussy.

"Hold your legs open for me, pet," Paul grinned down at the gasping Becca, watching her shaking hands move to her knees. "I want you wide open for me so that I can fuck that sweet pussy of yours," he knelt between her legs, holding himself up with one strong arm while he rubbed the head of his cock over her slick opening, pushing in to the hilt on the next pass. "Jesus," he gritted out of clenched teeth from her tight heat that gripped him. "So fucking tight, precious, so hot," he growled low in his throat, pumping into her at a furious pace.

Becca couldn't hold back her cries of pleasure if she tried, he felt so good filling her beyond completion, almost to the point of pain but she didn't care. She had wanted to feel him for so long and now she finally got to know what the man was like.

Jeff and Chris pulled against their restraints, their aching hard ons weeping from their need. This primal display of power that Paul was putting on dug beneath their skin, making them sweat just from the sight of it and both men were desperate to cum, especially Chris since he was interrupted before he got his chance.

Paul could see Becca was having a hard time holding her legs up under his assault. He took pity on her by draping her legs over his shoulders, pressing her knees to her breasts while he pistoned his cock into her pussy. "You feel perfect, Becca," he groaned while his pelvis slapped against the cradle of her thighs. "Jeff is a lucky man," he darted his eyes to his friends, chuckling when he saw their angry erections throbbing from neglect. "That looks painful, guys. Guess you know how I felt every time I had to sit by and watch you tap this," he smirked, his eyes lighting up before they clenched tight. "Son of a bitch," he gritted out when Becca clamped down on his penetrating length, her whole body convulsing when her orgasm swept over her like a tidal wave.

Jeff's wild eyes went from his lady to Paul, somewhere in his rational mind he was amazed that his friend managed to hold off his release. It took every ounce of restraint he had to keep himself from cumming when her pussy clamped down on his cock like that. This was Paul's first time with her and he could see him struggle for an instant before he was in complete control once again.

Chris was panting heavily through his parted lips, he was aching to cum, to take her like Paul just did but his friend saw to it that it didn't happen. He was strung up here, forced to watch while his cock leaked precum seemingly nonstop on his abdomen. He clenched his eyes, trying to focus his vision since his blood flow was concentrated in his southern region at the moment. He heard Becca moan and snapped open his eyes to see Paul flip Becca over on to her stomach.

"Let's see if Chris had a chance to prep you enough for me, sweetheart," Paul grinned almost wickedly at his friend when his mouth fell open. "Oh yes, I am," he nodded his head at Chris, grabbing a bottle of oil from the floor. "Maybe next time you'll think before you act," he poured a generous amount in his palm and slicked up his already cum soaked cock before thrusting two thick fingers into her ass.

"Think about what? Not being so public about our wants and needs? Giving a shit what those pricks out there think of us?" Chris spat while his eyes remained riveted to Paul's fingers sliding in and out of his desired prize.

"No, Chris," Paul shook his head, gripping Becca's waist in his large hands, "thinking about me before you run off and do your own thing with her! I seem to recall we started this together but you two have thrown me off to the side since I have rules to follow. Well, now you have rules too," he cocked his head with a grin and drove his thick shaft into her tight ass. "Shh, pet," he said through a hoarse throat when she cried out from his invasion, rubbing her lower back while he eased forward despite his incredible need to take it forcefully. "Relax, precious," he gasped through heaving lungs, allowing her to grow accustomed to his size while he remained still but fully seated within her.

"I'm ready, my Lord," she said shakily, adding the Lord part to keep in character but also to please Paul while he handed out his lessons to his friends. All thought ceased a second later when he gripped her waist tight and pulled her back into his penetrations, a cry tearing from her lungs on each inward thrust.

Jeff stared at Paul taking Becca in the most primal way possible, the intense look on his friend's face and the unbridled passion mixed with pain on his lady's. Intense jealousy ate at Jeff's insides while he watched him dominate his woman yet at the same time, it excited him to the point of wanting to break free of his bonds, push Paul aside and finish her off. He tore his eyes from the act, glancing at Chris through hazy eyes and could see his friend was in bad shape. His cock was an angry purple and bobbed in sync with each of Becca's cries of mindless passion.

The pressure she applied to his thrusting shaft was intense, bringing him to the brink many times but he held off waiting for her to go over first. He wanted to hear it, that deep guttural cry that he'd torn from Steph's lungs more times than he could count. She was like a rag doll in his hands, completely limp and boneless while his hands held her up and pulled her back into each of his thrusts. 'Jeff must be better at this than I thought cuz she's held out longer than I dreamed,' he thought while he picked up the pace.

From their position, Jeff and Chris could see Paul's cock pull all the way out of her ass and slam back in. They could see her boneless body completely at his mercy and her slick juices dribbling down her thighs. Jeff knew that Becca had cum several times during his anal penetration of her, probably so slight that Paul hadn't felt it but Jeff had experience with her, he knew how her body reacted to every stimulation. 'It won't be long now,' he thought. 'Thank God cuz I don't know how much more of this I can take,' he panted with a shake of his head.

Right on cue, Becca went rigid in his grasp, her body arching while her head went back and a cry of intense release ripped from her lungs. Paul gritted his teeth, pulling her back into his thrusting hips a few more times before he buried himself to the hilt within her and growled out his orgasm, jerking his hips as he flooded her backside with his seed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her with him as he flopped on to his side, still buried within her while his cock twitched with each shot of the last of his load.

"Becca, are you okay?" he asked, kissing the back of her head after a few minutes. He grinned when she hummed and wearily nodded her head. "Good to hear, sweetheart," he laughed softly, reaching for the club phone beside him and hitting a number. "Antonio, have one of your staff bring the lady's coat to my room. We'll be leaving shortly through the back so please send the car around and thank you, my friend," he grinned, disconnecting the call and tossing the phone aside. "Time to go, precious," he whispered in Becca's ear, easing out of her body with clenched eyes before he released the breath he was holding. "Now, I'd like you to crawl over to the guys to release their restraints and return to me the same way. Go ahead," he nudged her, smiling with mischief in his eyes when she rolled on to her hands and knees and shakily crawled to do his bidding. "Don't even think about touching her when you're free or I just might consider continuing your lessons for disobeying," he lifted his brows when Chris stared hungrily at Becca, flicking his gaze to meet Paul's while he fisted his hands to get the circulation flowing again. "Get dressed so we can leave," Paul told his friends once they were released, laughing when they both groaned as they focused on Becca's dripping pussy and ass while she crawled back to him. "Like I said," Paul shook his head when they hissed, "looks painful," he chuckled while they pulled their slacks over their engorged cocks.

The two men stood there wincing in agony while Paul lazily dressed, both of them staring at Becca's exhausted form sprawled out on the furs. Their eyes darted to the door when it swung open and a guard brought in her coat, handing it to Paul with a nod of his head before he quickly exited.

"Fun time is over, sweetheart," Paul knelt beside Becca, lifting her body up to put on her coat. "Time to go home," he swept her small spent form up in his arms, cradling her to his chest before looking at his friends and jerking his head towards the door.

Jeff and Chris exchanged a look before they went to the door, holding it open to let Paul carry Becca out first before they followed. He kept her on his lap during the drive back to the hotel, carrying her through the lobby and up to their floor before he finally handed her over to Jeff. "I'd tell her if I was you, Jeff," he whispered while he smoothed the sleeping woman's hair back. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by her response and remember, not every woman is the same as your last one was. This one is special," he winked when Jeff gave him a surprised look, nodding his head before he kicked his door shut in their faces. "And you," he glanced at Chris' scowling face before he gave his crotch a light swat, making the man hiss like he'd been burned. "I'd go jerk that off if I was you or you're gonna be blue for days," Paul laughed all the way down the hall to his door.

~*~

Jeff carefully removed Becca's outfit, tossing the leather aside before he shut off the water in the tub and retrieved his slumbering lady. She stirred against his chest while he washed her body of all traces of the evening. "Hey there, beautiful," he whispered when her eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we?" she mumbled as she stretched her lithe form against his.

"Back in our room," he chuckled when her eyes snapped open.

"I slept the whole way home?" she blinked her eyes, looking up into his face when he lifted her from the tub and carried her to the vanity.

"You were out like a light," he smirked, setting her down to dry her body. "A bomb could've gone off and you wouldn't have moved an inch," he laughed while he ran the towel over his skin, tossed it to the floor and swept her up in his arms. "I guess between the three of us, we really wore you out," he set her in the center of the bed, laying down beside her and pulling the blanket over their bodies. "Hey, baby?" Jeff said hesitantly, drifting off for a moment until she turned in his arms to look up into his eyes. "I love you, Becca," he said on a breath, swallowing heavily when she cocked her head. "I just wanted you to know that," he lowered his eyes, unable to stand her silent stare.

"Hey," she lifted his chin, meeting his hesitant gaze with a soft smile on her face. "I love you too," she whispered, pulling his head down to softly kiss his parted lips.

"Really?" he asked her curiously, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Is it so hard to believe, Jeff? You're a beautiful man who is very considerate and caring. You put your heart into everything you do or say whether you're aware of it or not. You always say what's on your mind and never hold back your feelings. Do you have any idea how rare that is in a man?" she asked with love in her eyes, the smile still on her face. It amazed her that he had no clue just how special he was and cursed the woman that made him doubt himself. "You truly are an enigma and one that I'm happy to call mine. I would love to spend an eternity finding out every single unique thing about you."

"You can get started on that as soon as we go home," he sighed in relief, pulling her into his chest and resting his chin on top of her head.

"But we are home, baby," she mumbled into his chest, feeling her exhaustion sweep back in to claim her.

"Not these damn hotels, Becca," he wrapped his arms around her back, holding on to her while her breath began to even out. "I'm off for a few days and I'm taking you home, to our home," he kissed the top of her head, smiling softly when she drifted off completely.

~End~


End file.
